Sudden Change (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 53 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 54 | a-next-episode = }} Sudden Change (Japanese: 急転) is the 53rd episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis The Yang Fleet approaches firing range of the Brünhild, but before the finishing blow is struck, an urgent message from Heinessen reports the unconditional surrender of the Free Planets Alliance and calls for a ceasefire, which Yang Wen-li complies. During the Battle of Vermilion, Hildegard von Mariendorf had convinced Wolfgang Mittermeyer to attack Heinessen instead of aiding Reinhard von Lohengramm in the Vermilion Starzone in accordance to the original battle plan, reasoning that the Battle of Vermilion would have concluded in Reinhard's death before the other fleets could return in time. Hildegard was wary of Oskar von Reuenthal's ambitions, but had Mittermeyer convincing Reuenthal to attack Heinessen jointly. When the Mittermeyer Fleet and the Reuenthal Fleet appeared above Heinessen, Job Trunicht plans to surrender, while the other members of the Alliance war council would prefer to hold the ground with their lives to buy time for Yang to defeat Reinhard. During the meeting, armed Terraist members rescue Trunicht, enabling him to remove any opposition to surrendering. The unconditional surrender of the Alliance divides Yang's staff, with some arguing to ignore orders and kill Reinhard while others grudgingly accepting the ceasefire. It is ultimately decided that a portion of Yang's staff will escape with Willibald Joachim von Merkatz to form a secret resistance force. Appendices Memorable quotes "Ignore those orders from the government, and order a full assault! Then you will have seized three things: Duke Lohengramm's life, the history of the universe, and the future! Harden your resolve. If you would only go forward you can then put the history of the universe back to its proper course!" "There is that option. But those clothes don't fit me." :– Walter von Schönkopf and Yang Wen-li, on the ceasefire order "In other words, the life of the Alliance is at an end! Its politicians toy with power. Its opportunistic soldiers, just like at Amritsar… no, its citizens have turned over leadership to politicians instead of participating in it! The people have democratic principles on their lips but cannot spare the effort to safeguard it! The collapse of an autocracy is the sin of its rulers and leaders. But the collapse of a democracy is the sin of every citizen!" :– Alexandre Bewcock "Professional soldiers must never be allowed to use violence to correct the errors of the people. Otherwise, it will be the same as the coup d'état two years ago. It will turn into a military dictatorship, oppressing the people." :– Julian Mintz, to Walter von Schönkopf "I'm sorry, Frederica. If anyone did this, I would think them a fool as well. But this is the only way I know how to live my life. On top of that, I have complicated things for comrades that I care about." :– Yang Wen-li, to Frederica Greenhill, on his compliance with the Alliance government's orders to ceasefire "How shameful. I have achieved a victory which was not mine, but given unto me, just like a beggar." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, upon hearing about how Hildegard von Mariendorf's strategy forced the unconditional surrender of the Alliance government Music *Franz Schubert – Symphony No. 1 in D major (D. 82): I. Adagio - Allegro vivace (00:01:32) *Franz Schubert – Symphony No. 1 in D major (D. 82): II. Andante (00:02:27) *Johannes Brahms – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (Op. 68): II. Andante sostenuto (00:07:10) *Johannes Brahms – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (Op. 68): I. Un poco sostenuto - Allegro - Meno allegro (00:11:09) *Johannes Brahms – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (Op. 68): II. Andante sostenuto (00:15:13) *Free Planets Alliance national anthem (00:20:53) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Kosugi Jūrōta as Kasper Linz *Tanaka Ryōichi as Hans Eduard Bergengrün *Hayashi Nobutoshi as Karl Edward Bayerlein *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Ishizuka Unshō as Job Trunicht *Tanaka Yasuo as Walter Islands *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Asami Takashi *Episode Director: Yazaki Shigeru *Animation Director: Shimizu Keizō Category:LOGH episodes